


Unintentional Cockblocking and Discoveries

by Supernatural_Profiler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming Out, Discoveries, M/M, Unintentional Cockblocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Profiler/pseuds/Supernatural_Profiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times in which Takao and Midorima are found out before they are ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Cockblocking and Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> So yup this is my second time writing for Kuroko no Basuke and my first MidoTaka fic and ohMYGOSH they are hard to keep in character and so I apologize in advance if they drift out of character! Also the summary sucks my god but i needed to post this before i backed out ive been editing it and editing it and putting it off and i just NEED to post it before i crack. So yeahhh

Midorima Shintarou never thought that he would be one for lusting after his partner. However this was before he had even considered a relationship with one Takao Kazunari. The man was a maniac who lived up to the supposedly high teenage libido. Unfortunately it now seemed that his partner’s endless adoration and sex-drive had rubbed off on himself and their combined inability to keep their hands off each other lead to their discovery by teammates, friends and family.

 

The first time, well, the first time they were being utterly reckless. Even Takao could admit that. After a particularly hard training session, Takao was waiting behind for Midorima as he always did, when a thought struck him.

 

“Ohh Shin-chan~” He called out, in a sing-song manner, to his partner - interrupting his private shooting practice. Yet Midorima did not turn around. “Shin-chaaaaan…” Takao sang again, padding softly across the court behind Midorima - who, as Takao expected, was fully focused on shooting and did not make a move to turn around.

 

Reaching the perfect place, around a foot behind his shooter, Takao awaited the ideal opportunity to strike. Two large feet hit the ground after the fiftieth consecutive three-pointer and Takao was ready, as soon as Midorima was well-balanced on the earth again he pounced. Wrapping his arms around the well-built torso in front of him, Takao brought his mouth up to Midorima’s ear and nipped at it.

 

This had the desired effect. Midorima jumped about four feet into the air and twisted around to face his shadow, showing a mix of emotions including, Takao noted, a small hint of arousal. It was small but it was there and it was enough to encourage a very touch-starved, hawk-eyed basketball player.

 

“Shin-chan. I think that’s enough practice for today, don’t you?” Takao winked, and then smiled at the visible shudders he sent down Midorima’s spine.

 

“Well… I suppose- I could stop now, I mean.. today’s practice was draining…” he trailed off, oh how Takao loved seeing him flustered. The way his talented hands didn’t know what to do with themselves and how his normally obstinate expression was replaced with one of bewilderment and modest thirst.

 

“Not _too_ draining I hope.” And that was it. An observer would not have been able to see who had moved first, their movements were succinct and quick, gravitating towards each other like opposing magnets.

 

Lips met and soon enough it was a fierce battle for dominance. Hands roamed across shoulders, down spines and through mops of black and green hair. They kissed each other with an unhindered passion that no doubt was a result of not being able to touch each other passionately all day.

 

The chorus of raucous laughter should have been enough to alert the pair of approaching intruders, however, the two were so lost within each other that all other sounds were forgotten.

 

“What THE FUCK?!” Ootsubo’s frightened screech, though, was the right alarm to cause the outed couple to leap apart as if they had been electrocuted. Both teens blushed scarlet in the presence of their senior, looking down at their shoes they didn’t notice that Ootsubo was alone for the moment - only for a moment though because as soon as Miyaji and Kimura heard Ootsubo’s cry they had charged through the gym doors, too slow to catch Midorima and Takao in the act but they weren’t completely oblivious.

 

“What the hell? You alright Ootsubo?” Ootsubo was shaking, whether it was with fury or disgust was a mystery - the offenders couldn’t quite tell.

 

“Uhhh you two are? Uh…” Finally regaining his ability to speak, kind of, the captain of Shuutoku High overlooked his teammates questions in favour of interrogating his kouhais.

 

Finally deciding to take charge of the situation and take a defense against some possible homophobic jerks, Takao gathered his thoughts and looked up - an aura of strong and defensive hung around him.

 

“So what if we are?” He said, gritting his teeth and preparing for some terrible name-calling. Takao was a pretty open guy which had gotten him ridiculed in middle school because it was no secret he was into guys. Shuutoku was supposed to be different and he had kept his sexuality a secret - until now it seemed. Midorima continued looking toward the ground and seemed to be trying harder than ever to conceal whatever emotion was trying to bubble its way out.

 

“Uh well uh… Almost finished?” Ootsubo stuttered.

 

“Uh.. yeah” Surprised by his captain’s strange reaction, Takao managed to choke out a reply to his senior “We were- uh… just finished, right Shin-chan?”

 

“...Yes.” Midorima stammered, scandalised that he had been caught by Ootsubo - his team captain - along with Miyaji and Kimura.

 

“Well, figured that you guys would want to join a team outing right?” Ootsubo’s voice was wary as it echoed off the wooden walls of the school gym.

 

“Yup, definitely, right Shin-chan?” Midorima simply nodded, then the intruders all turned out the door, their captain muttering under his breath something about ‘reckless juniors’ and ‘hormonal little shits’. Once their three seniors had swiveled around, Shuutoku’s light and shadow pair visibly deflated, they had been accepted.

  
  


The second time was nobody’s fault but Kuroko and Kagami’s. They had been the ones who had been in a part of Tokyo that was far from their school. They had been the ones to interrupt one date with their own.

 

Owls hooted and leaves rustled as Takao and Midorima walked side by side in a dark park somewhere in Tokyo. It _was_ a date but one would not have been able to tell unless they knew the pair very well. Takao had toned down his normally boisterous personality and was just enjoying a relaxing stroll in the park with his ‘Shin-chan’; Midorima’s usually stoic face was finally relaxed as were the rest of his muscles. They also wandered closer, so close, even, that their hands brushed with each swing. Normally, holding hands was too risky for the two of them, especially being in a part of the city so near to their school but this time they had decided to take the chance. It was dark after all and just who would be wandering in the park at night, if they didn’t have a secret of their own to hide.

 

And a secret someone did have.

 

In retrospect, Midorima believed that it must have been some wish of fate that caused the two couples to literally clash.

 

Four bodies bumped together in a mix of blue, red, green and black. Wincing as he landed, Takao looked up to whoever had caused his stumble to the ground - through his fringe (which Shin-chan constantly nagged him about because it was apparently ‘too long’) the hawk-eyed player could see some familiar faces. Shin-chan was there, of course, looking down at him with a face full of concern that was just too cute, which momentarily made Takao consider falling over more often. The couple with whom he had collided, however, was made up of recognisable people too and they were a couple he would have never expected - though now he realises just how _logical_ the two of them are.

 

Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin High stood above him. It was a while, though, before the world stopped spinning and he realised that they were questioning his well-being.

 

“‘m fine.” He muttered, pushing himself off the gravel pathway, slowly shaking his head to rid himself of the last of the dizziness. Stumbling slightly and almost falling to his right - onto Midorima, Takao stood firmly, regaining a clear mind before smiling his usual bright smile. “So someone’s keeping a secret, eh Shin-chan?”

 

Reverting his face back to blank and ignoring his partner’s question, Midorima replied “What are you two doing out here?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious Shin-chan? They’re on a date!” To Takao this was the best thing, the perfect thing to distract the couple in front of them from Midorima and himself.

 

“Don’t be obscene, Takao, why would Kuroko go near this big red… oaf?” Midorima cooly replied, causing a protest of “Hey!” from the _‘big, red oaf’_.

 

“Actually Midorima-kun, Takao-kun is right.” Kuroko said, looking up at Midorima with his big blue eyes.

 

“What?! Kuroko! You can’t just blurt it out to everybody and anybody! I thought we were going to keep this a secret for a while, I thought that was why we were here instead of at our usual places!” Kagami exclaimed, appalled at his partner’s willingness to divulge information. Frantically he searched for a way to change the topic and, glancing to the two interrogators in front of him, he noticed their unusual closeness. Takao was normally all over the tsundere that was Midorima but Kagami had never seen the tsundere so easily reciprocating before. “Hah! How about you two, huh? Why are the two of you out here, alone, in the dark?” Satisfied with his change of subject he grinned knowingly.

 

“It is a park near where we both-” Midorima started.

 

“The same reason as the two of you!” Takao interrupted joyfully, avoiding the glare from his boyfriend. It seemed he was also not happy about Takao disclosing _private_ information.

 

“Ohohoho, Midorima! I never figured you were the type.” Kagami was bolder now that the spotlight was no longer on Kuroko and himself.

 

The male in question simply scoffed at the accusation that he was _the type_ , whatever that meant - he assumed homosexual but who knew when it came to the American-raised teenager in front of him - and Takao couldn’t help but laugh into his partner’s shoulder.

 

“You hear that Shin-chan, you’re one of us now.” Takao’s voice was muffled by Midorima’s shoulder but it was still audible to the shooter, who blushed a vibrant red. Paired with his green hair, he was reminiscent of a tomato - though even his boyfriend wouldn’t dare point it out at this present moment in time.

 

“Shut up Takao!” Shrugging his boyfriend off his shoulder, Midorima adjusted his glasses - a tic that showed all three basketball players just how embarrassed he was. Both Kagami and Takao couldn’t stifle their laughter, even Kuroko snorted in amusement.

 

A particularly loud hoot from one of the trees surrounding the pathway interrupted the two sniggering basketball players and it couldn’t help but remind everyone of how late it was most definitely getting and how all their senpais would kick their butts if they were tired for tomorrow’s practices.

 

“Kagami-kun, perhaps we should get going? It is getting quite late and coach will most likely triple our training if we aren’t in top condition for practice tomorrow.” Kuroko trailed off, glancing towards the exit of the park, then back to his partner - definitely lingering his eye contact around the mouth area. This, along with his surprisingly fidgety nature, couldn’t help but make Takao believe that the phantom was interested in something other than being in top condition for practice.

 

“Alright Kuroko, I suppose you’re right,” Kagami shivered, obviously imagining their coach’s reaction to their tiredness, “it’s just too funny not to tease this guy. But hey, perhaps we could stop off at Maji Burger, I’m starved.” _Dense Kagami_ , Takao thought, _how can he be so oblivious?_

 

“We should go too Shin-chan! We have some other stuff to do tonight as well.” There, that was how you hinted. By Midorima’s slight blush, Takao supposed that his not-so-subtle request had been received loud and clear.

 

Neither couple could decide who was to move first and what followed was a rather awkward silence. They were all glancing around at each other, until they noticed that not actually everyone was present and that Kuroko had vanished from their midst. Kagami worriedly searched for his boyfriend before spotting him further off down the path and he sprinted to catch up - effectively breaking the uncomfortable silence.

 

“Well that was- um… awkward.” Takao said, though he couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on his boyfriend’s face. Takao also couldn’t help but notice the relaxation of his boyfriend’s shoulder muscles, he hadn’t actually been worried about what Kuroko and Kagami would think, had he? “Hey, Shin-chan, were you worried about what they would think about us?”

 

Midorima simply _hmph_ -ed, grabbed the hand of his hawk-eyed partner and began walking along the route they had originally been following. Ah, there was the tsundere that Takao knew, it was still entirely obvious to him, however, that Midorima did indeed have that bone of worry within him. Takao vowed at that moment to support him through everything, through thick and thin he would be there to support his partner, boyfriend and light.

 

The third time they were discovered was an incident that Midorima would forever blame on the fates, and not on himself or Takao. It was also not to be blamed on his little sister, no it was not her fault at all - she was only five after all.

 

Rays of sunlight drifted into the large room, highlighting the particles of dust that floated throughout the open space. The house was quiet and the two bodies that lay together on the soft mattress were left, relatively, to their own devices. These were the moments that Takao loved most, he was sure that Midorima also held a deep love for these times when they could relax and breathe and just _be_.

 

Midorima Aiko slept peacefully in the room next door and Takao was extremely thankful, she was a cute kid, really she was, he just hadn’t been expecting to be babysitting when he had first journeyed over to his boyfriend’s house. Aiko certainly lived up to her name, and was very loving and very affectionate - especially towards a certain basketball player with the Number 10 Jersey. Or perhaps Takao just had a special effect on Midorimas that made them love him, he had yet to meet their parents though, so his theory was not entirely reliable.

 

A small shuffle from beside him, announced the awakening of the Midorima that Takao truly loved - though he was yet to tell him so. Wearily opening his eyes, blinking slowly he turned to Takao. “Have you been watching me this whole time? I told you it was a good idea to get some sleep, who knows what Ai will want to do next.”

 

“I couldn’t help it Shin-chan, your sleeping face is completely adorable.” Takao whispered, fully aware of the paper thin walls that came with Midorima’s traditional house and how the slightest sound might wake the sleeping child next door.

 

“That’s relatively creepy Takao.” But nevertheless, Midorima still leaned in for a kiss his boyfriend was more than willing to give. Lazy wake-up kisses were definitely something the two of them were starting to enjoy and both were secretly hopeful for many more in the future.

 

Pulling away, Takao muttered “Relatively creepy, emphasises on the _relatively_.” Giggling, he ruffled his partner’s hair and kissed him again before reaching over him for the glasses on the side table. Gently placing them on Midorima’s face, he continued “There, now you can see me. And my sleeping face if you want to Shin-chan.” He winked and giggled again. Midorima simply sighed an affectionate sigh, observing his boyfriend in a more focused world.

 

“I’m quite alright, thank you, your awake face will do.” Midorima quipped. Takao was impressed, his partner was in one of his playful moods. Smiling, he pressed another kiss to said partner’s lips, slightly bumping his glasses before he adjusted into their normal pattern where they had come to discover they fit like a glove.

 

Too lost in each other, the pair didn’t notice the screen door slide open until a small voice piped up, “Onii-chan?”. Taken massively by surprise, Midorima jumped and, due to his precarious position at the edge of the bed, he fell heavily to the floor. “Onii-chan!” Aiko squeaked, worried for her brother.

 

Diverting attention from Midorima’s less than elegant fall from the bed, Takao turned to Aiko “What are you doing up? It’s still naptime.” He hoped to God it was still naptime anyway, kissing his boyfriend was a much more interesting past time than watching clocks after all.

 

“I had a bad dream… but I don’t know what it was anymore.” Frowning, her face screwed up painfully as if she were trying to remember something very vital “But what were you and onii-chan doing?”

 

By this point, Midorima had finally made his way back onto his mattress and was sitting cross-legged, observing the interaction between his boyfriend and his precious little sister. However when Takao looked over at him, a look of desperation on his face, his eyes were begging for help in explaining their actions to a five year old.

 

“Takao and I, we were uh- having our own naptime Ai, just like you.” Takao’s shoulders sank with relief, surely Aiko would believe her onii-chan and every word that he spoke. Aiko, however, was having none of it. Her green eyes - very similar to her brother’s, Takao noticed - narrowed as she further interrogated the pair of teenagers. Takao was beginning to see a striking resemblance between his Shin-chan and Aiko, the eye-narrowing that Ai was aiming towards him was not unlike the one that his boyfriend would sometimes send his way.

 

“Then why were you doing that thing that only mums and dads can do, you know… uhhh-,” Her interrogation was relinquished again as her face scrunched up once again as she tried to think of the word she had lost “-kissing! Why were you kissing onii-chan?”

 

Blushing violently at having been caught, both boys stuttered and spluttered but neither were able to come up with a reasonable response until Aiko continued, and said something that struck a nerve in both teens. “Okaasan told me that you only kiss people you love very deeply, and that it is a show of love and afre- affe- affection.” Stuttering over the long word, Aiko asked the big question that neither boys had had the courage to ask each other, “Do you love onii-chan, Takao-san?”

 

A surge of bravery rose up from somewhere deep inside Takao, he had no idea where it came from, and he replied “Yes.” Short, sharp and affirmative. He may have only just realised recently but yes, he did love Midorima. All his quirks which had previously been so so annoying had become so so incredibly… adorable and Takao couldn’t imagine his life without his partner in it.

 

“Then can I call you Takaonii-chan?!” Her excitable question was a sudden, but welcome, change from her previous inquisition.

 

Taken aback by her question, Takao could only nod before reddening like a tomato. He didn’t see however, that behind him his boyfriend was smiling gently - only lightly flushed across his cheekbones.

 

The girl’s excitable cry for joy only ensured to redden Takao’s face further, and she heaved herself up onto the ruffled, pale sheets. “Can I join your naptime, Takaonii-chan? Onii-chan?” Darting her view between Midorima and Takao, the latter can’t help but think how this kid is going to get to sleep - considering the amount of energy she still seems to have.

 

“Of course Ai, as long as you settle quickly and make sure to be good. The bed is quite small but I’m sure we’ll both fit, Takao?” Looking at him through his glasses, Midorima was silently pleading with Takao to accept. Takao couldn’t help but be jealous of just how _whipped_ his boyfriend is by his little sister, if only he could hold that power over Shin-chan - Takao knows instinctively who is the whipped one in their relationship.

 

“That sounds good Aiko, Shin-chan.” Takao smiled gently at his partner, reassuring him that it was completely fine.

 

It takes a bit of shuffling and adjusting before the three of them fit together comfortably on Midorima’s single bed. Aiko fell to a dreamless sleep almost instantly leaving Midorima and Takao to look over her green curls at each other. The comfortable warmth and the feeling of home, however, soon caused both basketball players to feel quite drowsy. Especially Takao, who had spent his previous naptime simply watching his boyfriend’s peaceful, sleeping expression. The last thing Takao saw before he fell into his own sleep was Midorima mouthing a thank you over his sister’s form. Takao grinned at that before finally allowing the hands of slumber to grab him.

  
Of course there were other accidental discoveries. But mostly they were found out when they stood up, as a pair, hands clasped tightly and had the conversation with those who deserved to know. They were met with various reactions, some accepting and others not so. Inevitably, though, they stick together and eventually they slide into a life-long rhythm of dealing with outside reactions from support of those closest to them and from each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is the longest thing ive written for a oneshot and ahhh please tell me what you think about this!!!


End file.
